This Song Is
by 80person27
Summary: Drabbles and One-Shots of 8027 using different songs that you (the reader) get to choose!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is going to be filled with drabbles and one-shots of different songs for 8027. You, yes you sitting at your computer, phone, iPad, or some form of electronic device that is allowing you to read this, get to pick the songs used. You can also pick any other pairing you would like to see, but it will mainly be 8027. You can also have a say in what you would want me to put. Just...please have mercy on me...please. Anyways, I'll try my best to make you readers happy. *bows deeply* Please enjoy your time reading.**

 **P.S. If you don't want your username put in then just say so, or put it as Guest**

 **P.S.S. Rating can vary**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own songs or khr**


	2. This Song Is This Kiss

**Here's the first one from yours truly.**

 **This Kiss**

It was a nice day in Namimori. The sun was out with a few clouds here and there. It was such a great day that Yamamoto wanted to go out and do something. Like play some baseball!

Instead...

He and Tsuna were stuck inside the latter's room, at his little table, doing homework that Reborn said had to be done before it got dark.

Now he had originally only told Tsuna to do it, but since Yamamoto also didn't finish his homework he figured he might as well join in.

What didn't help the situation was that the baseball play had a certain song stuck in his head and he was bored.

"Yamamoto, what question are you on?"

Not even listening to the other speaking, Yamamoto answered by accidentally saying lyrics to the song.

"I'm going out again. Anything to capture your attention."

Tsuna looked up from his work and gave the other a questioning look. He really didn't expect that answer. Although he couldn't hide the small amount of pink on his cheeks.

"Wh-what?"

Yamamoto snapped out of his thoughts and finally realized what he had said.

"Ah! Gomen, Tsuna. I have this song stuck in my head. What did you say?"

"I asked about what question you are on."

Looking down at his paper, Yamamoto gave a chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Number 1."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Tsuna?"

The brunet let out a sigh and shook his head. He may like his friend, but even he couldn't handle this.

"How about this... For every five questions you finish, I'll let you sing that song and...and do something you want. How does that sound?"

"Sure. That sounds fine. Although I don't really need to sing."

* * *

"There we go! Question number 5 is done!"

Yamamoto fell back onto the floor like he had just finished a baseball game.

Seeing his friend like this, Tsuna sweat dropped and shook his head.

 _You still have another twenty questions to go through...I guess I won't spoil it for him._

"Alright. A deal's a deal. What do you want?"

Yamamoto sat up and looked at Tsuna before getting a grin on his face that unnerved the brunet a little.

"I'll do it while I sing. Okay?"

Tsuna could only nod his head and wait.

Yamamoto stood up and walked to the opposite side of the table and sat in front of Tsuna, grin still in place. He started to lean close into the brunet while he opened his mouth.

"I shouldn't, I shouldn't. I don't wanna miss this kiss."

Just as Tsuna proceed everything his friend had just said, he felt a pair of lips on his.

The kiss was short, but enjoyable to both teens. It was longer than a peck, but shorter than what a couple would do.

Yamamoto backed up with a big smile.

"This kiss is something I can't resist. Your lips are undeniable."

Tsuna ducked his head to try and hide his massive blush. He failed miserably.

"Th-that was what you wanted?"

"Yup! Now on to the next five questions!"

Yamamoto quickly bounced to his paper and started to write furiously with a smile still on his face.

Tsuna slammed his head on the table and groaned.

 _What have I just done?_

 **END**

 **Artist:** Carly Rae Jepsen

 ***slams head to the ground* I'm sorry if it sucked! Please forgive me! See ya next time!**


	3. This Song Is My Heart Will Go On

**Well here's another one. I hope I did a good job.**

 **Reviewer:** Cielo-Caelum

 **Special Request:** Angst

 **My Heart Will Go On**

 _"Hahaha! It's fine, Tsuna. I can take care of this mission on my own."_

 _"Are you sure? Hibari-san should be on his way back right now."_

 _"It's fine. He'll probably want a rest when he gets back. I can handle it on my own."_

 _"...I...guess. Fine, but if anything happens-"_

 _"I know. I know. Don't worry. I'll come back."_

It was supposed to be a simple mission. He goes in, kills the person, come back, and Tsuna would feel better knowing that his fiancé was safe and with him again.

It was supposed to be that simple, but...

 **It didn't end up like that.**

Tsuna didn't even need to be told he was in denial when he first heard the news from Gokudera. He played it off as a joke, even when his friend looked uncomfortable.

It took a hit from Reborn, Bianchi, Hibari and an hour of comfort from Tsuna to finally get up and go out of his room.

After he had gone and come back, the only ones who stayed around him for more than a mission or more than five minutes were Enma, Uni, Kyoko, and Chrome.

They were the more sensitive ones to him compared to everyone else.

He knew he would have to get over it eventually, but he also knew he didn't have to give up his love for the man that he almost married.

Even though he knew that his love would never die, Tsuna still need reminders of his love.

Everything was left the way it was for a week or so, but now everything was starting to be taken away. It took so much effort to get Tsuna's okay for this.

Even if all the other stuff was taken away, Tsuna still had a certain swallow and dog that now were adorned in orange flames instead of blue flames.

They were reminders that it didn't matter that he wasn't with them anymore, the love was still there.

* * *

"Boss..."

"Hey, Chrome..."

"Hai?"

"I shouldn't have let him go on that mission alone."

The violet haired female calmly walked up to her boss and looked down at the same grave as him.

Out of all the guardians, besides Murkuro, Yamamoto was the one to try and get to know her more. Ryohei was nice to her, but wasn't the talking heart-to-heart type, Gokudera simply saw her as another guardian (although he did take care of her when she needed help), Hibari wasn't talkative, and Lambo was...Lambo. He helped her vent and she helped with love.

"It's neither of your fault. We underestimated them, and that's why that happened. No one blames you, you know."

"...Yeah...I know..."

"I know I probably shouldn't ask this, but...Are you still going through with it?"

She was one of the only few people who knew of the two's plan of adopting an orphan that had been trying to steal from them. He was only a child and Yamamoto had seemed to take a liking to him. They wanted to take him in and even had the papers ready.

That was before it happened though.

"It's fine. And yes, I am still going adopt him. Even if he doesn't like me...I'll still raise him the best of my ability... It's what he would want."

Chrome got a small smile on her face.

"Don't worry. We will all be there for you."

"Thank you."

* * *

Tsuna stayed up late, just looked from pictures of the two together to the ring that was still around his finger.

His thoughts traveled to every romantic moment they had and let a small smile cross his lips.

A certain memory floated to the surface and Tsuna remembered a movie the two had watched. It was an American movie, but both enjoyed it. Yamamoto had even serenaded him with a song from the movie.

"How did the lyrics go again?" His English wasn't so good, but he still tried until he got it right. "You're here, there's nothing I fear. And I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way. You are safe in my heart. And my heart will go on and on."

His smile grew a little and got up from his bed. He headed for the bathroom, feeling a little better now.

 _I still miss you, Takeshi, but...I know that you'll still be with me._

 **END**

 **Artist:** Celine Dion

 **I'm super duper sorry if this one sucks! I don't really know how to do angst. *slams head to ground* PLEASE FORGIVE ME! See ya next time!**


	4. This Song Is Dancing To The Same Song

**Quick note: I have a YouTube account and will be making short videos of each song put on here.**

 **This is another one from the great Eye!**

 **Dancing To The Same Song**

It was almost time.

Tsuna was sitting on his bed late at night with his phone to his right ear and an earbud in his left. He was talking to Yamamoto on the phone while getting a song ready from his i-something.

"So what song should we use tonight?"

There was silence in the room as Tsuna waited for his answer. He was used to downloading new songs and playing them not to long after.

"Okay. I have it all ready. Everyone's asleep and it just me."

This had become a routine for the two of them when one of them had left Namimori. The reason right now was like most of them with Yamamoto being gone for a game.

They would always talk on the phone for a while and end the conversation by putting the same exact song on at the same time and dance to it with their eyes closed. It felt like the other was right there by them instead of a long distance away.

People had caught them dancing oddly in their respective areas, but weren't bother by it in the slightest because they just wanted feel like the other was nearby.

"One...Two...Three..."

As the music started playing, Tsuna closed his eyes and tried to get with the rythm.

Something the two shared in common was that they both sucked at dancing and found it funny that their routine involved it. They had contemplated singing and had even tried it once, but they found that it was more embarrassing to be caught singing than dancing. So they decided to stick with it.

At times they would record themselves dancing, compared it to the other's and ended up with a good laugh while cuddling together. Watching each other look awkward and tripping at times always brought smiles onto their faces.

Once the song had ended, Tsuna took his earbuds out and picked up his phone again.

 _"So? How was I?"_

Tsuna rolled his eyes (not that Yamamoto could see it) and let out a small laugh.

"You were great. What about me?"

 _"Fantastic! You get better and better every time!"_

They both laughed this time.

"Hey, Yamamoto..."

 _"Hm? What is it?"_

"Well...I wanted to know if...Ah. Forget it. It's nothing."

 _"Come on, Tsuna. Tell me. If you don't then it's going to be bugging me the whole time."_

"...Okay. Fine. I just wanted to know... When you come back... Can we... Can we do this? I mean dance together? We have never actually done with together in person, so I just thought... Just forget it. It's a dumb idea."

 _"Sure. That sounds great. Then I can see your great dancing in person! Hahaha! We can do it the night I get back."_

Tsuna couldn't help but let a smile come onto his face. Yamamoto was always so kind and happy that Tsuna always wonders how he got such a great boyfriend in the first place. He was always amazed by the other boy.

"Okay. That sounds great. It gives me another reason to wait for you to come back."

 _"Can't wait!"_

Looking at the time, Tsuna frowned a little and let out a yawn.

"It's getting late. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

 _"Yeah. We should get some sleep. Talk to you later. Goodnight, Tsu."_

"Goodnight, Takeshi."

Tsuna closed his phone and got ready for bed. When he was under his covers and the light was turned off he got another smile on his face as one more thought came to his mind.

'I can't wait to dance together to the same song.'

 ** _END_**

 **Artist:** Elen Levon

 **Shorter than I wanted... Oh well! I really hope you enjoyed and I hope it didn't suck. This is one of my favorite songs and it's underrated in my opinion. Well I hope you guys and gals continue to read and leave more songs for me. By the way, you can also suggest crossover if you want. Well, until next time! Remember to spread the 8027 love and have a nice day/night/evening! Bye-onara!**


End file.
